Matters of The Heart
by StarTraveler
Summary: HunterTori pairing: After Blake's death at the hands of Lothor, Tori learns she's pregnant. Hunter is there for her and they grew closer but will grief and guilt keep them apart? COMPLETE!
1. CH1

AN: This is a story that's been running in my head for awhile. I've also written other Tori/Hunter fics. The others are Stolen Kiss, What Did It Mean, and Fireworks. And many Blake/Tori fics as well.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Blake Bradley awoke as the sunlit hit him in the face and he turned away from it preferring to look at his companion. She was so beautiful and she had made his life complete.  
  
Tori opened her eyes, "what are you looking at?"  
  
"The love of my life."  
  
"Do I know her?"  
  
Blake kissed her, "quite well."  
  
They began to kiss passionately and it would've gone further if the phone hadn't begun to ring, Tori groaned, "Don't answer it."  
  
"It won't take long" Blake picked up the phone, "hello?"  
  
"Hey bro" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Hunter I thought you and Kelly were on your little vacation."  
  
"We just got in how would you like to go riding later?"  
  
Blake smiled, "I would love it."  
  
"Great see you then."  
  
Blake hung up the phone and turned back to Tori, "see it was quick now where were we?"  
  
Tori pulled him to him, "allow me to show you."  
  
A few hours later Blake met Hunter at the track, "so are things with you and Kelly serious?"  
  
Hunter smiled, "we're taking things slowly just like you and Tori did, so have you proposed to her yet?"  
  
Blake shook his head, "not yet but later on."  
  
"Good luck bro."  
  
Thanks Hunter you to."  
  
At sunset Tori Hanson went down to the beach where Blake had asked her to meet him and saw a picnic set up by candlelight. Tori smiled as she sat next to him, "well is this what you've been up to you sneak?"  
  
Blake nodded and Tori could tell he looked nervous, "Tori there's something I need to say, this past year with you has been the greatest and I want it to last forever will you marry me?"  
  
Tori gasped unable to speak as Blake presented a ring that signified two ninjas coming together, she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
  
"It is real." She whispered.  
  
Blake nodded and slipped the ring on her finger, "I don't want to pressure you take time to think."  
  
Tori kissed him, "my answer is yes."  
  
Kelly smiled at Hunter, "time to close."  
  
He smiled back, "way ahead of you."  
  
"Has Blake proposed to Tori yet?"  
  
"He should be doing it right now."  
  
Kelly watched Hunter as he made preparations for the store to close, she never thought she would date someone she worked with but Hunter made her want to try, he was unlike anyone she had ever met before.  
  
Suddenly Blake swooped in, "she said yes!"  
  
Hunter embraced his brother, "good for you bro." he smiled at Tori who came in behind her and hugged her as well.  
  
Kelly hugged Tori, "I say the four of us go out and celebrate."  
  
Hunter smiled, "I heard that."  
  
They four went to a nearby restaurant to grab a late male then to a club. After awhile Blake took Hunter aside, "can I ask you something in private?"  
  
"Sure?" the confusion on Hunter's face was evident.  
  
"If anything ever happens to me I want you to promise me you'll look after Tori."  
  
"Blake is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Hunter I'm fine it's just in case after all we are rangers."  
  
"You have my word." Hunter replied.  
  
The two soon went back to their dates where Hunter ordered Champaign, "I say we make a toast to the future."  
  
"To the future" and the clicked their glasses together.  
  
High above Lothor watched the scene and felt grossed out, "enjoy yourselves while you can because when I'm done you won't know what happiness is." 


	2. CH2

AN: I wanted to write this out yesterday but I've been battling some type of bug for the past few days but I'm hoping it's near its end.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
"Tori are you ok?"  
  
Blake asked that question concerned as Tori came out of the bathroom and crawled back into bed.  
  
"Yeah I just got sick that's all."  
  
"How long have you felt this way?"  
  
"A day or two I'll be back to normal in no time."  
  
"Maybe you should see a doctor."  
  
"Blake I probably ate something I shouldn't have."  
  
"Or out in the sun to long."  
  
Tori looked at him, "I was with you during one of those times and you couldn't keep your hands off me."  
  
Blake smiled as she remembered what she was talking about, "if it doesn't get better by the end of the week will you please go to the doctor?"  
  
"Ok Blake if it'll make you feel better I will."  
  
Blake looked at the clock, "I'm supposed to meet Hunter at the track but I feel bad for leaving you."  
  
"Blake I got a flu bug I'm not dying and I'll be fine, now go before you start irritating me."  
  
Blake smiled and kissed her, "yes ma'am."  
  
Hunter looked up as he saw his brother, "well about time you made it here."  
  
"Yep here I am you ready for a race?"  
  
They got on their bikes and soon were going around the track. Blake had always enjoyed this, the adrenaline and feeling the wind across his face. He didn't see the rock in his way until it was too late and he went flying.  
  
"Blake!" Hunter got off his bike and raced to his side, "are you ok?"  
  
Blake slowly sat up, "I think so luckily I'm wearing pads."  
  
"You may be ok but your morpher isn't."  
  
Confused Blake looked down and saw his morpher had been broken, "Cam won't like this."  
  
"Well we better get to Ninja Ops now while it's still quiet."   
  
Cam looked at the morpher, "you're bike went over a rock?"  
  
Blake shrugged, "believe me I wasn't trying to find it, so can you fix it?"  
  
"Of course I can it'll take an hour or two fortunately you didn't destroy it to bad."  
  
"Thanks Cam I'll come back then."  
  
"See you then" Cam replied, but already had focused his attention on the morpher.  
  
Blake was walking on a hill overlooking the ocean when he saw a familiar person, "Tori what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was feeling better and wanted to get some fresh air." She looked at him, "what happened to you?" she asked noticing the dirt.  
  
"I was riding and I didn't see the small rock."  
  
Tori gently touched his face, "are you all right?"  
  
"Sure why wouldn't I be? I'm a Power Ranger, I have family and I'll be getting married in a few months."  
  
Tori kissed him, "now I know why I love you."  
  
Blake smiled, "oh really why?"  
  
Before she could answer Kelzacks materialized and began to surround them, "it just figures" Blake muttered, "They always ruin the perfect moment."  
  
Blake and Tori stood back to back and quickly dealt with the Kelzacks, "not much of a workout are they?" Blake commented.  
  
Just then Lothor materialized and fired a bolt of energy knocking Tori out cold. "Tori!" Blake knelt beside her.  
  
"Oh she'll be fine Navy Ranger which is more than I can say for you." Lothor came toward him and the two were soon in a fierce battle. "Well, well a ranger without his morpher."  
  
"I can still beat you Lothor."  
  
"We shall see ranger."  
  
Just then the other rangers showed up, "Cam do you have my morpher?" Blake yelled.  
  
"No I needed more time to repair it."  
  
Lothor sneered, "I arranged for that accident hoping one of you would lose your morpher."  
  
"You are pathetic Lothor."  
  
Lothor sneered, "We'll see who's pathetic."  
  
Just then more Kelzacks appeared and soon the other rangers were quickly occupied, Tori slowly opened her eyes just as Lothor knocked Blake to the ground. "Blake!" she screamed.  
  
Lothor turned to her, "ah hello Blue Ranger so glad you could join us." He began to move toward her.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Blake came toward Lothor and pounced on him.  
  
"Brave boy and foolish." Tori tried to grab Lothor but he knocked her to the ground. Tori felt pain and dizziness wash over her. Blake tried to knock him down but Lothor was too quick and they tumbled toward the edge of the cliff.  
  
Blake cried out as Lothor grabbed his arm twisting it, "looks like you're the loser."  
  
Blake tried to regain his footing but stumbled on some loose earth and Lothor saw his chance, stepping away from him and firing an energy beam. Tori stumbled toward them and saw the whole thing.  
  
"Noooo! The cry was wrenched from her very soul as he went over the edge. Lothor turned and smiled, "oh I'm sorry did he mean something to you?"  
  
His evil laughter rang out as he vanished. Consumed with fear Tori raced toward the edge and Shane caught her.  
  
"Let me go! Blake needs help!"  
  
"We'll find him but you need to go back to Ninja Ops you might be hurt."  
  
"No let go of me!" Tori saw blackness in her vision small at first then it consumed her.  
  
Tori awoke a few hours later and saw she was in Ninja Ops, Cam held a washcloth over forehead as Sensei sat nearby. "Welcome back."  
  
Tori remembered, "Blake where is he?"  
  
"We haven't found him yet but we're not giving up." Tori tried to set up but felt woozy."  
  
"Tori just try to relax it's the only way you'll feel better, it was something I ate."  
  
"Tori it wasn't something you ate."  
  
"Well just give me fluids and I'll be fine."  
  
"Tori fluids won't change your condition and resting is the best thing you can do now."  
  
"Cam I'm not going to lie here I need to find Blake so tell me what's wrong with me already."  
  
Cam looked at his scanner and then looked her straight in the eye, "you're pregnant." 


	3. CH3

Chapter 3  
  
Two Days Later   
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
The words kept reverberating in her head until it became deafening, she couldn't be pregnant she was all alone, her lover and father of her child was gone.  
  
Tori bolted awake and began sobbing, why did it have to happen? What had she done to deserve watching Blake being killed in front of her and then finding out she was going to be a mother?  
  
A light came on and Hunter came in, "Tori its ok you're not alone." He embraced her and she sobbed even harder. "I know it hurts Blake was my little brother."  
  
So far only Cam and Sensei knew she was pregnant but they kept her secret, she knew she would have to tell eventually but she just couldn't say the words. "Where am I?" she asked instead.  
  
"You're in the guest quarters in Ninja Ops; Cam wants to keep you here for observation."  
  
Tori looked at him, "there is something I have to reveal but I just can't do it yet."  
  
Hunter touched her shoulder, "take you're time."  
  
Just then the door opened and Cam came in, "I think you know why I'm here."  
  
"You're calling off the search aren't you?" Hunter asked quietly.  
  
"It's been two days we have to accept we may never find him."  
  
Tori whimpered and laid back on the bed, but no tears came right now she was just to tired. "Hunter I need to talk to Tori."  
  
"Tori I'll be in the main room if you need me."  
  
Tori looked at him in acknowledgement but said nothing and watched as he left, Cam sat next to her, "You need to eat if not for your sake then for your baby."  
  
"Oh Cam I just don't know what I'm going to do, I know the others have a right to know."  
  
"Tori concentrate on your own health first that's all you need to do."  
  
Tori nodded, "I just want to sleep."  
  
Cam nodded and left the room and went to find his father, "she won't come out and she can barely eat."  
  
"She's been through a lot Cameron but she will pull through with our help."  
  
Just then the computer began to sound an alarm, "Kelzacks are running loose."  
  
"Take the other rangers while I talk to Tori."  
  
"She can't be a ranger in her condition."  
  
"Cam I don't expect her to be just go."  
  
Tori tossed and turned as she slept then a fog rolled in, but it wasn't an evil fog she felt safe and content then she noticed a figure. "Who... who are you?"  
  
The figure came out and Tori gasped as her hands went to her mouth, "Blake?"  
  
It was him the way he had always looked in real life, "yes it is me, Tori I love you and I know it'll hurt but you have to go on without me."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you Tori but we each have to accept what fate brings us, I may not be with you physically but I'll always watch over both of you."  
  
"You know?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes you have to take care of yourself not for your sake but you need to be strong for our baby, and soon the rangers will become one more."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Another person will soon wear my morpher."  
  
"But who?"  
  
"It will be revealed soon now its time for you to awake." The fog began to swirl obscuring her vision.  
  
Tori's eyes snapped open, but she didn't feel like crying but a strange feeling of peace had come over her, she touched her stomach, 'hang in there' she thought to herself, 'we'll both be ok'.  
  
  
  
The rangers continued to fight the Kelzacks when a stranger appeared, Hunter the first to see him gasped, "Kyle?"  
  
He nodded, "I'll explain everything when we're finished."  
  
Soon the Kelzacks were defeated and the rangers gathered around the person who had helped, Hunter was the first to speak, "I thought you were captured."  
  
"Hunter who is this?" Shane asked.  
  
"This is Kyle Matthews; he was at the Thunder Academy with me and Blake."  
  
"I wasn't at the academy that day but in Nepal with Sensei Amano's daughter, I came here when I heard about Blake, I know he wasn't wearing his morpher at the time."  
  
"How could you know that?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Because Blake was my best friend, last year we made a pact if one of us died and needed help we would find a way to contact each other, last night Blake came to me in a dream and that is why I've come."  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Take me to see Tori, Blake will reveal it to her, he already has."  
  
"Tori's in a very delicate state right now, "Hunter replied.  
  
"He's telling the truth," Startled they all turned to the voice and saw Tori standing there, dark circles under her eyes, "hello Kyle."  
  
"You believe him?" Shane asked.  
  
Tori nodded, "Blake came to me in a vision a few minutes ago and showed me everything." Tori held out Blake's morpher, "he would want you to have it."  
  
Kyle took the morpher and put it on his wrist, "I won't let any of you down."  
  
Tori took a deep breath, "there's something else I need to tell you....I'm pregnant."  
  
"Wow how long have you known?" Dustin and Shane were the first to reach her.  
  
"The same day we...lost Blake."  
  
"It'll be ok you have all of us."  
  
Tori smiled as her friends embraced her, while the newest member of the team briefly touched her shoulder; she knew she didn't have to face this alone. 


	4. CH4

Chapter Four  
  
Three Months Later  
  
Tori stood over Lothor's body feeling triumph, she had destroyed his powers and he was at her mercy. He looked at her and she smiled as she saw the fear in his eyes.  
  
"Scared of me well you should be." She put her hands around his throat; he would now die as Blake had died....  
  
Tori bolted awake breathing hard, it was the same dream she had been having for the past month, the dark thoughts disturbed her but how she wanted the dream to come true. Tori got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the light.  
  
Her stomach was now beginning to grow and tomorrow she had a doctor's appointment and her fear was growing everyday. Lothor did not yet know she was pregnant, Cam had created a cyber version of her to fight in battle, and with Kyle on the team they had stayed on step ahead of him.  
  
But she knew she couldn't hide forever eventually she would be found out and that was what kept her looking over her shoulder constantly and why Cam and Sensei had insisted she moved into a guest room in Ninja Ops.  
  
Tori touched her stomach, the baby hadn't begun to kick yet but she could feel it within her. The doctor had told her she should feel the baby kicking soon and toward the end of the fourth month she could know the sex of the baby. Tori couldn't wait for that time, she wanted to give her child a name instead of calling it the baby or just plain it.  
  
Sighing she returned to bed, she still missed Blake but knew he was watching over both of them. Thoughts of him followed her into sleep.  
  
She awoke a few hours later and after showering, got dressed and found Cam, "in time for breakfast so what does the mother to be crave?"  
  
Tori thought for a moment, "I'll take pancakes with strawberry jam."  
  
Cam looked at her, "you're kidding right?"  
  
"No I'm not I don't know why I want it but I guess its time for the weird cravings to begin."  
  
Cam decided not to say anything else and went about his morning routine. A few minutes later Hunter walked in, "ready for you're appointment?"  
  
Tori smiled, never once did she ever have the visit the doctor by herself one of her friends had always gone with her today it was Hunter's turn. Tori stood up, "yes I'm ready."  
  
They got in the van with Hunter driving and soon arrived at the doctor's office and were soon in the examination room. Tori had always hated these kinds of exams, they felt so intrusive but she knew it was necessary.  
  
Soon her doctor walked in, "hello Tori."  
  
"Hello Dr. Mitchell this is Hunter."  
  
She smiled, "yes the uncle to be, I remember him well are you ready?"  
  
Tori nodded yes and that weird gel was put on her stomach, then she began the scan. Hunter looked at it, "all I see is a blob."  
  
Tori looked at him, "that's your niece or nephew."  
  
"Oh sorry." Hunter looked at ashamed at what he had said.  
  
Dr Mitchell smiled, "I have to adjust the picture." She turned a few buttons and it soon became clearer, Hunter's eyes widened, "wow I can see him or her, are you able to tell?"  
  
"In another month hopefully."  
  
Hunter looked down at Tori and they took hands, he was glad and sad he could see this, glad he was there and sad because Blake should've had the honor. "Thank you for letting me see" he whispered.  
  
"Thank you for helping me through this."  
  
"Well Ms Hanson your baby is completely healthy and growing accordingly, you should feel it move pretty soon."  
  
"I feel so bad that my baby is called it so from now on let's say Sam."  
  
Hunter smiled down at Tori's stomach, "nice to meet you Sam."  
  
Hunter helped Tori off of the table and she went into the next room and got dressed. "So you have plans today?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah to take a nap."  
  
"How about we go out for lunch later?"  
  
Tori smiled, "sounds great."  
  
Tori awoke and saw it was after one and decided to go for a walk before meeting Hunter, and sound found herself walking her favorite stretch of beach when Lothor appeared before her, "hello Blue Ranger."  
  
Tori tried to keep the fear off her face, "go away!"  
  
"Without fighting? I don't think so."  
  
Tori cried out as she was grabbed by Zurgane as Lothor came toward her, "why all the fear and urgency my dear ranger?" Suddenly his senses picked up something and he looked her over, "well now I know so you're in a family way?"  
  
Tori felt herself go cold, "no don't!"  
  
"Two for the price of one." An evil smile on his face, Lothor raised his fist a glowing ball of energy appeared."  
  
Tori sat up, "no please don't do this!"  
  
Hunter ran in, "Tori what?"  
  
"He's trying to kill my baby!"  
  
"Lothor he knows!"  
  
"Tori he isn't here, he doesn't know yet and all of us are going to make sure he doesn't."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In my apartment remember? After the doctor's we decided to meet for lunch but apparently Sam didn't approve of it and you got sick, so you were resting here."  
  
"How long was I asleep?"  
  
Hunter sat next to her, "you closed you eyes for only a minute."  
  
Tori touched her stomach, "it's a premonition."  
  
Hunter made her look at him, "it won't happen, I'll die before it does."  
  
Tori suddenly cried out and touched her stomach more gently than before, Hunter looked on in concern, "what's wrong?"  
  
Tori took Hunter's hand and put in under hers, "Sam just kicked." 


	5. CH5

Chapter Five  
  
Five Months Later  
  
Tori stood over Lothor's lifeless body supreme satisfaction coursing through her body, then a siren song drew her into the forest and she approached a cave. The entrance was slippery but her slender frame gave her the edge.  
  
She approached an urn that seemed to call out for her to open it and slowly she picked it up, darkness was in it she could feel it. It was forbidden but she wanted it, she could destroy anything that threatened.  
  
"Don't do it."  
  
Tori looked around, "who...who said that?"  
  
The air grew cold and the cave grew a little darker, "you don't want to do it Tori."  
  
"Blake?" she whispered.  
  
"The dark powers are not the answer."  
  
Tori opened her eyes relieved to find herself in Ninja Ops on her bed; it was just another one of her vivid dreams. She slowly sat up but it was difficult, in two days she would be entering her ninth month of pregnancy.  
  
Eventually she got out of bed and walked into the main room to find Kyle meditating as he did daily, the man intrigued her. He was a team player but kept mostly to himself, his grey eyes conveying strength and coldness. There was some kind of anger in him that seemed to drive him.  
  
He opened his eyes as she sat down, "hello Tori."  
  
"I don't know how you can like meditating."  
  
He smiled briefly, "it keeps the rage in check."  
  
"What rage?" she asked.  
  
"Against Lothor of course, he's taken a lot from me, my friends, the ninja school, and most important of all my wife."  
  
"He killed her?"  
  
"No she's being held on the ship."  
  
"We'll get the ninjas back someday" Tori replied.  
  
"I hope so how are you?"  
  
Tori smiled, "I'm hanging in there I owe it to all of my friends."  
  
Tori knew deep down Hunter's support was what really kept her going, "Kyle can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure go ahead?"  
  
"How did you know you were needed? Did you and Blake have some kind of code or something?"  
  
"Yes we did have our ways and when the time is right I will reveal everything."  
  
Just then Cam walked in, "Hunter's in first place at the finals and sends his regards."  
  
Kyle stood up, "good for him I have to get going."  
  
Cam watched him leave, "boy he's always been moody."  
  
"He has his reasons." Tori replied, "I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Don't forget you're..."  
  
Tori sighed, "yes Cam I know I won't forget my disguise."  
  
She grabbed her sunglasses and Blake wig and got in her van on the passenger's side while Cam drove, "you want to head to the track? I think there are other sport activities going on."  
  
Tori nodded yes and winced as Sam kicked sharply. Cam looked over, "looks like a future ninja in there."  
  
"Feels like it to" she replied.  
  
"Tori are you ok? You don't seem to be like yourself lately."  
  
"Cam I've just been tired." She didn't want to say anything about the dreams, which were becoming more frequent and darker.  
  
Soon they arrived at the track and joined their friends, "hey Kelly."  
  
"Hey Tori I haven't seen you for awhile you doing ok?"  
  
"Yeah it's hard sometimes but I'm hanging in there, Hunter's been a great help you're lucky to have him."  
  
"Tori, Hunter and I broke up a few days ago."  
  
"Kelly if it was because he's been spending time with me."  
  
"Tori its not you, after Blake died he withdrew for awhile and it took a toll, but we're still good friends."  
  
Tori turned her attention to the race and wondered why Hunter had kept it to himself, well he probably told one of his guy friends but she wanted to be there for him as he had been there for her.  
  
Suddenly a wind came and nearly knocked her wig off her but she caught it, then got the feeling she was being watched, she looked around but no one was. I'm paranoid but I now have someone else to think about.  
  
In space, Lothor looked up as Zurgane came into his throne room, "sir I have interesting news for you."  
  
Lothor listened as Zurgane told him then smiled evilly to himself, so the Blue Ranger was pregnant, that was interesting news indeed. 


	6. CH6

Chapter 6  
  
Tori sighed as her doctor moved the scanner over her stomach, "just five more weeks Ms. Hanson."  
  
"And she's ready" Cam replied, he was her companion of the day.  
  
Tori gave him the evil eye, "you think?"  
  
"Everything looks fine you're free to go."  
  
Cam helped her to her feet and she went to get dressed, everything these days was a chore. Soon she was in the car with Cam, "I'm going to explode."  
  
Cam looked at her, "no you won't besides you would miss everything up."  
  
Tori managed a little smile at that but it faded as the van swerved wildly, "Cam?"  
  
"It wasn't me." He replied.  
  
Just then Kelzacks appeared in front of them, "oh god" Tori whispered.  
  
"Tori stay here." Cam got out but was quickly surrounded.  
  
"Cam!" Tori cried out as she was jerked out of the car by Lothor, "ah we meet again let me extend my congratulations."  
  
Tori used her ninja powers to shoot him back, oh god let this be a dream but it wasn't. Tori quickly called for help but knew she couldn't defeat him. She looked toward Cam, whose eyes were closed and bleeding from a head wound.  
  
Tori knew she had to do something and raised her morpher, "Power Rangers Ninja Form!" Within moments she was in her suit. Lothor's eyes went wide as he was shot back, "Don't miss with me Lothor."  
  
"Tori!" she turned to see Shane and the others coming toward her. Just then she demorphed and sank to her knees. Hunter knelt next to her, "Tori?"  
  
Then he looked closer at her, she was in labor! "Dustin we need to get Tori and Cam to the hospital."  
  
Dustin nodded and went into action. Tori looked up into Hunter's face as pain hit her, "you'll be ok." He whispered. Then darkness came to her.  
  
Tori slowly awoke and blinked into the bright light which was darkened and she saw her friends with a strange man. "Hello Ms. Hanson I'm Doctor Andrews."  
  
Tori touched her stomach, she couldn't feel her baby! "My baby oh god!"  
  
Shane grabbed her, "its ok Tori you're a mommy."  
  
Tori blinked, "but I wasn't due..."  
  
"That was the case until Lothor ambushed you and Cam."  
  
"Is everyone ok my baby? Cam?"  
  
Tori tried to rise up but Shane gently held her down, "you have a healthy baby girl and Cam will be fine, he got a concussion and will have to stay in the hospital for a few days."  
  
Just then Hunter walked in with a bundle, "boy does she have a good pair of lungs."  
  
Tori's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her daughter, who was gurgling and trying to kick free of the blanket. She had blue eyes and Blake's skin tone. "Oh she's beautiful."  
  
"Just like mom." Hunter replied.  
  
"Can I see Cam later?" she asked.  
  
"You need to rest." Doctor Andrews replied, "You've been through a lot and you'll be kept here for a week or two but when you're able we'll let you see him."  
  
Tori looked back down at her baby and rage toward Lothor came, he had gone to far this time now he had to die for real.  
  
She would find the powers of darkness and use them. One way or another Lothor would die.  
  
If it was the last thing she ever had to do. 


	7. CH7

Chapter 7  
  
One Year Later  
  
"Hey Tori she's walking!"  
  
Tori heard Hunter's voice and smiled, he was witnessing Amanda walk for the first time although she had been doing it for over a week. But he had just gotten back from his trip. "Yeah incredible isn't it?"  
  
Hunter smiled and then thought of Blake, the grief was still there but it had gotten better with time, Amanda was a little version of Blake. He looked at Tori, she was so beautiful and he knew his feelings went beyond friendship.  
  
It made him feel guilty that he felt this way, Blake had been gone for nearly two years and Hunter realized he was in love with Tori, but deep down he felt she still belonged to Blake. Tori had no idea how he felt and she never would.  
  
Because he would never tell her.  
  
Tori looked at Hunter with Amanda, she had grown to love him in every way and she knew it wasn't just a crush but it was the real thing. But he had given no indication he felt anything but friendship and a duty to Blake. Maybe it was time to tell Hunter the truth, "Hunter we need to talk."  
  
"Sure what about?"  
  
Just then Kyle walked in, "oh hey guys."  
  
"Hello Kyle." They both said.  
  
"Hey Hunter it's a nice day you want to go riding?"  
  
"Sure I'd love to", he turned to Tori, "we can talk later right?"  
  
"Sure" she tried to give a sincere smile.  
  
Tori watched the two of them leave and looked at her daughter, "well Mandy its time to take you to grandma's house."  
  
Tori smiled as her daughter gurgled happily; it had been a great year with her child and knew Blake would always watch over both of them. She had removed his engagement ring months ago, it had been hard but she was ready to move on.  
  
Tori soon arrived at her mother's, "hi mom."  
  
"My two favorite girls." Mrs. Hanson took her granddaughter, "now you go relax for awhile you've earned it."  
  
"I just feel guilty for leaving."  
  
"Nonsense all mothers feel that way the first time now go relax."  
  
Tori gave her daughter a kiss and walked back to her van and got in, she decided to go to the beach. She recalled last month she and Hunter had nearly kissed but he pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"It's not right we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"Why I thought you liked me."  
  
Hunter had taken her hands, "Tori you're still recovering not to mention Blake was my brother."  
  
Tori came back to the present, she had felt guilty for her emerging feelings for Hunter, but she knew they were real. Tori found herself driving away from the beach and to the forest. It was where the dark powers were alleged to be hiding.  
  
She was now a ranger again and her desire for revenge against Lothor still burned, one way or another she would have revenge. But there was another reason; maybe if her personality changed Hunter would love her.  
  
Tori got out and began her walk; she had come here before but always chickened out. Well not today she intended to go through with it one way or another.   
  
"Hey Hunter you ok you're distracted today."  
  
Hunter looked at Kyle as he said that, "I kissed Tori well we almost did."  
  
"Really when?"  
  
"Last month but I stopped it."  
  
"Why are you crazy? You two are meant for each other."  
  
"She was with Blake, she has a daughter with him it wouldn't be right."  
  
"Maybe what happened to Blake was meant to be so you and Tori could come together."  
  
Hunter walked to Kyle, "you know I'm tired of the air of mystery you put around yourself, who you are? How did you know to come here?"  
  
Kyle sighed then looked Hunter in the eye, "very well the time has come."  
  
"For what."  
  
"For me to reveal myself." 


	8. CH8

Chapter 8  
  
"I am Blake's biological brother."  
  
Hunter glared, "that's not funny you're supposed to be telling me who you are."  
  
"This is who I am; we share the same father but different mothers. Our father had an affair with his mother who was married to another man. Her husband was in the navy so when Blake was born she gave him up for adoption. A friend of hers Joanna Bradley and her husband David adopted him."  
  
"Your father knew this?"  
  
"Yes he was in on it. My mother found out somehow and divorced him. I learned the truth five years ago and enrolled in the thunder academy, to be a ninja and to know my brother."  
  
"You mean you didn't resent him?"  
  
"No my mother and my father our dead he was the only family I have, well until Lothor took him away."  
  
"How did you know to come here?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Blake and I have always been gifted with visions, premonitions of things to come. It doesn't happen often only when something big is about to happen. Two weeks before Lothor came; Blake had a dream the Thunder Academy was to be taken over."  
  
"He never told me."  
  
"Sensei Amano told us long ago to keep quiet about our gift unless told otherwise. You see Blake knew he would die by Lothor's hands two months before it happened."  
  
Hunter grew angry, "he wouldn't stand by and let it happen!"  
  
"He knew it was fate Hunter and that it can't be cheated, he told Sensei about Lothor coming but they still couldn't change it. Three days before he died we secretly met and he told me everything. I agreed to come when I was needed."  
  
"Are you two linked somehow?"  
  
"Yes Hunter he can come into my dreams, Tori has dreamt of him, and you have to but you haven't told anyone."  
  
Hunter felt shock coarse through him he had never told anyone that.  
  
Kyle smiled, "have your attention now?"  
  
"Yeah you do."  
  
"Good you and Tori are meant to be together, Blake knew that and that is why he asked you to always look after her."  
  
"What about his daughter would he have left her?"  
  
Kyle's smile faded, "we were blindsided we didn't see her coming, you love both of them don't you?"  
  
"With all my heart" Hunter replied, "but it isn't right taking Blake's place."  
  
"Hunter you're brother would want you to be happy and soon he will come to you, you see you and Tori are destined to come together whether either one of you want it that way or not. Everything will happen in due time."  
  
  
  
Tori approached the cave that had haunted her dreams and entered it; there was no turning back now she had made her choice. She saw a black gem and the glow drew her toward it. She hesitated a brief moment waiting for a voice to tell her no.  
  
But this was a cave of darkness no good would come in here. Tori touched the gem and a siren voice came.  
  
"Do you want it?"  
  
"I don't know." Tori whispered.  
  
"You know you do, the man who destroyed your life is running free, and he nearly destroyed your child. I can get you Hunter as well."  
  
The gem glowed, "take it everything will be yours."  
  
Tori felt it fill her entire being, a small taste but she wanted more. "I want it!"  
  
"THEN TAKE IT BLUE RANGER!"  
  
"Powers of ancient evil fill me with your power!"  
  
The gem flew out of her hand and a black or sometimes green glow would surround it and Tori shivered as a breeze came and then the glow surrounded her. Pure power filled her taking over every cell of her body.  
  
Her heartbeat speed up into it pounded in her ears and Tori grew lightheaded and fell to the ground feeling weak. But then new energy coursed through her and she felt invincible. Not even her ranger powers made her feel that way.  
  
Tori stood up liking how she felt; it had always been within her, a darkness now singing its joy at being freed.  
  
Tori left the cave, it was time to find Lothor and let her new powers be unleashed.  
  
Nothing would stop her.  
  
AN: Still enjoying the story? 


	9. CH9

Chapter 9  
  
Hunter walked along the motocross track thinking about all he had learned, Kyle was Blake's brother and Blake had known he was going to die. Why hadn't Blake tried to cheat fate? Maybe once it could work.  
  
But Hunter knew Kyle was speaking the truth and as much as he might wish otherwise Blake was forever gone. He loved Tori; Hunter knew that and felt guilty for it. He hadn't been attracted to her at first site, Blake had been but for Hunter it had happened over a period of time. But he had kept it deep down to where even he wouldn't have to deal with it. Did Tori feel anything for him? Or just the same guilt he did? Maybe tonight he would have a talk with her.  
  
Hunter found himself at the spot where Blake had met his end. Give me some guidance, Hunter thought to himself silently. He sat down, closed his eyes, and prayed for answers to be given to him.  
  
Tori walked along enjoying the powers within her, she felt so calm and sure, like nothing could get in her way. She soon found herself on the beach, "Lothor I challenge you to battle! I now possess more power than you, show yourself if you dare!"  
  
Suddenly before she could blink he appeared before her, "more power we shall see."  
  
He sneered, "So you allowed the powers of darkness within you, impressive but even that won't help you."  
  
Tori stood unafraid, "this time we fight until one of us is left standing."  
  
Lothor smiled, "I do love the stench of rangers dying."  
  
Tori used that to fan the flames of rage, "the only stench will be you rotting."  
  
Lothor assumed a fighting stance, "to the finish then."  
  
"To the finish." Tori agreed.  
  
  
  
Hunter found himself standing in a fog and soon he came face to face with Blake."  
  
"Blake is it you?"  
  
"Yes and you must listen tome carefully, Tori is in danger and only you can help her." 


	10. CH10

Chapter 10  
  
Hunter stared at the face he never thought he would ever see again, "it really is you."  
  
Blake looked annoyed, "yeah it's sometimes hard for a dead person to get his message across."  
  
"What do you mean Tori is in danger?"  
  
"Ever since my death she's been wanting to get her revenge against Lothor, after Amanda was nearly killed the rage grew stronger until finally she couldn't take it, the ancient powers of darkness are now within her."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"She went to the hiding place and allowed it to be put into her, you must bring her back to the light, your love is what can save her, that and Amanda."  
  
Hunter flinched at the word love, "I will help her."  
  
"Hunter you don't need to feel guilty, I've been dead physically for two years almost, I can see this world, you love Tori and she loves you. You don't need my permission to be happy. Now go she is fighting Lothor at this very moment, SAVE HER!"  
  
Hunter came out of his vision breathing hard and hurried away, hang on Tori, just hang on.   
  
Tori fell to the ground dodging the blow Lothor sent her way, "you're as pathetic as your little boyfriend was."  
  
Tori felt rage come to her then a voice came to her, it was the guardian of the powers, "use your powers Blue Ranger, let go of the good within you, let the darkness consume you."  
  
Tori stood up and faced Lothor; she could feel the powers beneath the surface. Was she prepared to sacrifice everything? Suddenly she heard Hunter's voice, "Tori don't!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? He deserves whatever I give to him."  
  
"If you let those powers consume you, you won't be any better than he is, think about Mandy, do you want her to be without you?"  
  
Her daughter's face popped into her head, the little girl who had given her a reason to live just like Hunter's concern for her all this time.  
  
Just then Lothor attacked but Hunter jumped between them and began to fight him, just then Tori found herself in a fog and gasped as a familiar figure came out.  
  
"Blake?" she whispered.  
  
He took her hands, "Tori get the darkness out of you, I had that power when I was with Lothor, it's not worth it fight it for our child."  
  
"I miss you so much."  
  
"I'll always be with you Tori, but you must move on, your real power comes from love and goodness. Soon I will not be able to come in visions but remember this; I want you to be happy with Hunter or whoever else comes into your life."  
  
Tori closed her eyes as Blake's lips came on hers, a merest touch but it filled her heart, "goodbye Tori."  
  
"Goodbye Blake."  
  
Tori's vision cleared and she found herself on the beach. She resumed her fight against Lothor giving Hunter some help. She felt the darkness within her and using her ninja powers focused it on Lothor.  
  
Suddenly a cloud of energy came from her and Tori shuddered trying to make the powers leave. Hunter held her shoulders, "fight it; I'm with you as I'll always be by your side in love and otherwise."  
  
Tori felt shock course through her, did he love her? Focus on it later defeat Lothor now. Tori gave herself one last burst of mental energy and she felt the powers leave her and surrounded Lothor.  
  
He began screaming as his body was overloaded with power and it wasn't a good feeling. He collapsed to the ground as his powers were destroyed. Just then the other rangers appeared with a full sized Sensei!  
  
Hunter couldn't believe what he was seeing, "what happened?"  
  
Sensei spoke, "Lothor couldn't handle any more darkness and all his powers are now gone."  
  
Lothor raised his head up, "no this can't be!"  
  
Shane and Cam grabbed him and restrained him, "sorry Lothor you pushed everyone too far now you're beaten."  
  
Lothor was lead away and Tori and Hunter were left alone. "I can't believe I let myself become evil" Tori whispered.  
  
Hunter took her shoulders, "it's within all of us and we have to fight it, love and good are the answer in fighting it."  
  
Tori looked into Hunter's eyes, "what did you mean when you said you would always be at my side, in love or otherwise?"  
  
Hunter looked at the woman he held his heart, "I love you Tori, I've felt that way for a long time."  
  
Tori caressed his cheek, "I love you to."  
  
The two shared a kiss as the sun began to set and in another plain of existence Blake smiled at the sight, he could now relax and rest in peace. He hoped they would be happy but then it was always in the hand of fate. 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Two Years Later  
  
"Do you Hunter Bradley take this woman, Victoria Renee Hanson to be your wife?"  
  
Hunter stared in the shimmering blue eyes, "with all my heart."  
  
"Do you Victoria Renee Hanson; take this man, Hunter Jacob Bradley to be your husband?"  
  
"With all my heart." Tori's voice trembled with the emotion of the moment.  
  
Sensei smiled, "very well I pronounce you man and wife." The sound of applause came as the two kissed. Tori felt the same thrill go through her each and every time he kissed her. Both he and Amanda had filled the hole in her heart and she couldn't wait for what the future would bring.   
  
Two Years Later  
  
The bedside clock read 2:15 a.m. as Tori, nine months pregnant sat up, "Hunter wake up."  
  
Slowly he did, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing I'm just in labor that's all."  
  
Hunter jumped up and called the hospital and then Shane to come over to look after Amanda. He had just arrived when the six year old came to see what was with the commotion.  
  
"Daddy what's wrong?"  
  
Hunter knelt in front of his daughter, "remember what we talked about? What would happen when the baby came? Well in a few hours you'll have a new brother or sister."  
  
Amanda's face lit up, "neat."   
  
"Push Tori push!"  
  
Tori looked at her husband, "shut up that's what I'm doing!"  
  
It was now ten o clock at night; in four more hours it would've been a full day of labor and Tori was not happy. The doctor looked up, "ok just one more push."  
  
Tori pushed for all she was worth and a scream came as she felt her child leave her body, and then she heard a new sound.  
  
The very first cry of her child.  
  
Hunter was speechless as he watched the baby being cleaned and then laid in his arms, "congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bradley it's a boy."  
  
Hunter sat down and handed their son to Tori, her eyes filled with tears at the small bundle, a perfect little duplicate for Hunter.  
  
"Oh he's beautiful." She whispered.  
  
"Just like you."  
  
The doctor smiled, "what will you name him."  
  
Tori smiled at the name she and Hunter had agreed to, "his name is Blake."  
  
Just the Amanda came in and Hunter smiled, "say hi to your brother."  
  
"He's small." She said.  
  
Hunter sat her down on the bed, "would you like to hold him?"  
  
Amanda nodded eagerly and Tori's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her daughter holding her baby brother. Hunter looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you Hunter" she whispered.  
  
"I love you Tori now and forever."  
  
THE END 


End file.
